Snowball Kiss
by Iris Musicia
Summary: Kurt goes to prepare for a snowball fight . . . at midnight. Kitty joins him and the snow-throwing is short-lived, but fun. My first one-shot, Kurtty. Please R&R.


**A/N: This isn't my first X-Men: Evolution fanfic, and it isn't my second ever fanfic. I wrote two others, but had to take them off the web for reasons. I was worried about my OC shape shifter, because I'm currently using her in my **_**original**_** novel (200 pages and counting) as the main character. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Your generic disclaimer, "don't own X-Men: Evo," all that happy crap.**

The snow was falling quickly, Kurt Wagner, a mutant at the Xavier Institute, could see the individual fat flakes silhouetted in front of the street lamp before they drifted back into the darkness. It was about eleven thirty at night, winter vacation, and not many others were awake, with the exception of Logan. He was always up until one every night, and still managed to put the other X-Men through rigorous training.

The wintery air was blowing the snow into high drifts around the walls of the mansion and on the window sill and balcony outside Kurt's window. There must almost two feet already, Kurt thought excitedly. He loved snow, and he loved winter. Come to think of it, he loved all the seasons.

"Vatever," Kurt muttered. He fell backwards onto his bed and lay awake for a while wondering what it would be like to have a snowball fight with the other mutants. If he had a good fort and several small arsenals stashed in strategic places, he would crush everyone. The gears in Kurt's brain started whirring, and just as Kitty Pryde, another mutant, was about to knock on his door, Kurt teleported outside and began making snowballs, digging out quick snow caves to put the ammunition in.

"Kurt? You still, like, awake?" Kitty asked, knocking twice and opening the door. Kurt's room was deserted, but out in the moonlit snow, Kitty saw a small, dark figure moving around quickly. "You're making snowballs!" Kitty said to herself.

"Two can play at that game," Kitty commented to an invisible person, phasing through the window, out onto the balcony, and through the concrete with a malicious grin on her pretty face. She just phased through all the snow, leaving no tracks and having no resistance. Kitty dove into the snow and swim-phased through it, and upon reaching one of Kurt's finished arsenals, popped up. She grabbed a snowball and lobbed it as hard as she could. With a satisfying _smack_, it hit Kurt in the back of the head.

Kitty quickly ducked for cover and swam away. She stuck her head slightly above the snow and heard the _bamf_ of Kurt's teleportation, then ducked back under and came up at his other arsenal. She chose a small snowball, well suited to her small hands. Tonight, the cold wasn't affecting her, especially not when she was having this much fun. Kitty chucked the ball of compacted snow and ice, and it whistled by Kurt's left ear. She wasn't quick enough to dive for cover, and Kurt spotted her.

"Oh, Kätzchen, you've messed viz ze vrong person," Kurt called. There was no point in Kitty swimming through the snow, her cover was blown, so she responded by picking up another snowball and throwing it at her friend. He caught it deftly with his tail, passing it off to his hand where he tossed it lightly, as if weighing it. He seemed absorbed in it, then, without warning, threw it with the speed and precision of a baseball pitcher. It hit Kitty full on in the gut, and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Try me again, Fuzzy Elf!" Kitty yelled back, smiling maniacally. Kurt chose a hard ball, mostly ice, and aimed for the dead center of Kitty's chest. It passed right through her.

"I should have known you'd do zat," Kurt said, half to himself. Kitty smiled maddeningly over at him. He snapped his fingers. He had a great idea. _Bamf_!

Kitty looked around in confusion, trying to see where he went. There was a loud _bamf_ behind her, and Kitty jumped as a ball of wet snow slid down her back.

"Ooh, Kurt! That was dirty!" Kitty said, her shoulders hunched against the icy cold as she turned to face the triumphantly grinning Kurt. She reached down and picked up a snowball, keeping her gaze level in Kurt's eyes the whole time. His grin started fading quickly and his eyes darted to the big ball of snow in Kitty's hand. Kurt only had about half a second to think, _run_! Before the snowball hit him square in the face.

"Aargh!" Kurt wiped the snow out of his eyes and spat it out of his mouth. He shook his head like a dog, spraying Kitty with snow. She squealed in a very feminine way. "I'm ending zis on _my_ terms."

Kurt's lips were suddenly gently pressed against Kitty's, and Kitty found herself kissing back and pressing herself into his warm body. His strong arms wrapped around her, and all thoughts of cold evaporated like _that_. Kitty only vaguely realized that her hands were trying to find a way under Kurt's shirt. The kiss ended as suddenly as it had began, and Kurt chuckled.

"Kätzchen's cold, eh?" he asked playfully. Kitty shook her head, but shivered. Kurt chuckled again. There was the sharp noise of a window opening, but Kitty didn't notice it much as Kurt was kissing her again.

"They're so cute together," Ororo said gently to Logan. He nodded gruffly as the clock struck twelve midnight.

A real, movie-classic midnight kiss.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
